User blog:Player Gammer/PG Proposal: Gwen Stacy (The Amazing Spider-Man)
This proposal is about Gwen Stacy . What is the Work? The work is about Gwen Stacy was the classmate and deceased girlfriend of Peter Parker and the daughter of chief police officer, George Stacy. She is also the deuteragonist of The Amazing Spider-Man films. Gwen was also a senior research officer at Oscorp industries. Who is he? What has she done? Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy was the classmate and former girlfriend of Peter Parker and the daughter of the chief police officer, George Stacy. Gwen was also a senior research officer at Oscorp Industries. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors When the Lizard planned to use reptilian DNA to turn the entirety of New York into humanoid lizards, Gwen helped Peter stop his plan by getting an antidote to replace the reptilian serum. Peter called Gwen while she was at Oscorp saying that she was in danger. She evacuated everyone out of Oscorp and waited for the antidote to finish. When the Lizard came, Gwen hid where she was later found but unharmed who took what Gwen had with her. After the Lizard leaves and the antidote finishes, she runs out to her father, George Stacy and told him to give it to Spider-Man as she then went into the police car. After her father was impaled by the Lizard, Captain Stacy's last words were a promise for Peter to keep Gwen out of the action he has to face. Peter ended up not showing up to her father's funeral saying that he couldn't see her anymore, because she could get hurt. Later at school, he said that he wouldn't keep to that promise so he and Gwen were able to see each other. Admirable Standar Gwen is seen then working at Oscorp and meets Max Dillion in an elevator which she finds out is his birthday and is obsessed with Spider-Man. Peter later meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship which they establish some 'ground rules'. Gwen tells Peter that an opportunity to Oxford means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. As Electro reveals himself as Max, Gwen recognizes him and later tries to find his file at Oscorp, but the file has been erased. Gwen is then chased by security for trying to find his file and runs into Peter who says he was with Harry. As Gwen goes to the elevator, Peter distracts the security guards and Gwen then meets Harry who tells her that Peter is always complicated, but that is why he needs her. Peter then receives a voicemail message from Gwen, telling him that she got into Oxford University and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected because of an earlier class. Peter manages to catch her and professes his love for her, and the two agree to go to England together. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro. Peter takes Gwen down where the police are and Gwen helps him with his web-shooters to go against Electro. Peter heads off to fight with Electro having the upper-hand. As Electro has Spider-Man in the air and is electrocuting him, Gwen comes in a police car and hits Electro, against Peter's demands. The two plan to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Just after they do so, Harry Osborn arrives, now as the Green Goblin, and figures out Spider-Man’s identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life-saving blood transfusion. Goblin takes Gwen and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears turn, cutting the web, and Gwen again falls. Goblin is then defeated and Peter tries to save Gwen by diving after her and using his web. Before Gwen hits the ground Peter's web reaches her and stops the fall. Unfortunately, the web stretches and Gwen hits her head on the floor, which causes her to die instantly. Final Venidict Yes, She is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal